dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil *'Nombre: '송지은 / Song Ji Eun *'Apodo: '''Ssongji (쏭지) "Canción Elemental" *'Profesión: Cantante, bailarina, compositora, modelo, actriz y presentadora *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '1.60 cm *'Peso: '45 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo: '''Tauro *'Agencia:' TS Entertainment Biografía Ji Eun es hija única. Fue criada por su tía materna hasta que la crisis del FMI terminó, debido a que sus padres tenían que trabajar mucho. En una escuela de música que frecuentaba, un profesor le ofreció ser maestra de canto, por lo que ella mintió sobre su edad y aceptó. Mientras estudiaba y trabajaba como profesora de canto, fue llamada para cantar el tema "Learming to Fly" para el OST del drama “Air City”. En la escuela donde trabajaba, el director formó una mini agencia, y formaron un grupo musical llamado "Brown City" con 12 personas. Se presentaban en clubs, donde alcanzaron muchos fans. Debutó en el grupo SECRET el 13 de Octubre de 2009 como la vocalista principal y sólo unos meses después hizo su debut en solitario con la canción "Yesteday", compuesta por el cantante Hwanhee de Fly To The Sky. Dramas * Sweet Home, Sweet Honey (KBS1, 2015) * Immutable Law of First Love (Naver TVCAST, 2015) * Serial Shopping Family (JTBC, 2015) sitcom * Superhuman Generation (tvN, 2015) * Drawing, Spring (2014) web drama * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) c''ameo '' * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) c''ameo * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas *''D.N.A LUV (junto a Alex)'' tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) *''The Person I Miss'' tema'' para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) * ''If Only I Could Go To You tema para God's Gift - 14 Days (2014) *''It's Cold tema para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) *''Home-sick ''tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) *''Bi Chun Moo Ga tema para Bicheonmu (2008) *''Learning To Fly tema para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2015: Vitamin (KBS) *'''2015: Serial Shopping Family (JTBC) *'2015: '''100 Song (JTBC) *'2015:' Immortal Songs 2 (KBS) *'2015:' You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (KBS) *'2015: King of Mask Singer (MBC) *'''2015: Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, Ep. 6-7) *'2015:' Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (KBS) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2011:' Immortal Songs 2 (KBS) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet (MBC) Discografía Corea Digital Singles 'Singles' 'Mini Album' Japón Mini Album Colaboraciones *'2013:' B.A.P (feat. Ji Eun) - Coma *'2012: 'B.A.P (feat. Ji Eun) - Secret Love *'2010: '''G-20 (feat. Ji Eun) - Let's Go *'2010: Untouchable (feat. Ji Eun & Eluphant) - Get Up *'2009: 'Untouchable (feat. Ji Eun) - Give My All *'2008: '''Kim Dong Wook (feat. Ji Eun) - Empty Place *'2008: 'Untouchable (feat. Ji Eun) - Give You Reconocimientos *'2015 1st KWeb Fest: Mejor actriz por el web drama 'Drawing, Spring' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SECRET **'Posición:' Vocalista principal y bailarina *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con amigos, tocar el piano, cantar, componer canciones, bailar, hacer deporte y tejer *'Familia:' Padre y madre * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano y japonés *'Especialidades:' Cantar, bailar, componer canciones y tocar el piano. * '''Tipo Ideal:' Kim Soo Hyun y Lee Kwang Soo. * Religión: Protestante. *El sueño de su infancia era ser azafata. * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo junto a Hyorin de SISTAR, Hani de EXID y U-JI de BESTie. Sin embargo, los planes no salieron bien y su debut se canceló. *El 4 de Julio de 2010 hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert. *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedó en décimo lugar. *Participó en Inmortal Song luego de la salida de IU, junto a Yoseob de BEAST, Jonghyun de SHINee, Hyorin de SISTAR, Yesung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" junto a su compañera de grupo Hana y Bang Yong Guk de B.A.P . El grupo era de hip-hop, pero ella no rapeaba. * Le gusta mucho el chocolate. * Es la que más llora del grupo. * Cree que es más cute que sexy. * Dice que su mejor cualidad física es su nariz. Cuando era niña, su madre le ponía una pinza en su nariz para que fuera más fina y piensa que funcionó. * Suele ser algo tímida con a las personas que no conoce. Cuando les toma confianza se muestra divertida. * Tiene un cierto parecido con Nana de After School. * Es cercana a Amber de F(x), Noeul y Jaekyung de Rainbow, Yuna y Jimin de AOA , U-JI de BESTie y la solista Hong Jin Young. * Defcon, MC de 'Weekly Idol', dijo que Jieun le gustaba mucho. * Tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol. Cuando bebe, lo hace con sus padres, no con sus compañeras de grupo. * Young Jae de B.A.P dijo en Show Champion que le gustaba, que su voz era muy linda y que le gustaría conocerla más. Además, anteriormente, se le preguntó cual miembro de SECRET se acercaba a su tipo ideal, y él la eligió a ella. * Ha compuesto "Star", una de las 5 canciones de su primer Mini Álbum que salió a la venta el 14 de Octubre de 2014, siendo la primera vez que se implica en su totalidad en la composición de una canción. * Debutó como actriz protagonizando un web drama llamado "Drawing, Spring". * Fue besada dos veces por Lee Won Geun en el web drama "Drawing, Spring". * Le gustaría que le diesen el papel de mala para un drama. * En una entrevista mencionó que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con BTS debido a que sus canciones son muy buenas. * Zhoumi confesó en el programa Brave Writers que quería que Jieun fuese su pareja en el programa 'We Got Married'. Él dijo: "Ella es muy guapa, le di mi CD también" . Después, decidió enviarle un mensaje: "Ji Eun, ¿deberíamos filmar 'We Got Married'? Te trataré bien. ¡Vamos a volvernos populares juntos!". * Debutó como solista en Japón el día 2 de Diciembre de 2014, siendo la primera de las integrantes del grupo en debutar en solitario en el extranjero. * Es la protagonista femenina del drama 'Superhuman Generation' que se estrenó el 10 de Abril de 2015, siendo su primera participación en un drama, ya que las anteriores veces sólo participó en cameos y en web dramas. * Cuando le dijeron en una entrevista que SECRET tiende a mostrar muchos conceptos sexy, ella respondió: "La mayoría de los miembros tienen atracción sexual, por lo que siempre creo que tengo que ponerme al día con ellas. Así que mi sensualidad no es a la intemperie, pero en realidad he tenido que trabajar duro para conseguir una belleza sexy. Básicamente, mi sensualidad no es realmente natural, pero se hace artificialmente a través de mucha práctica". * Cuando se le preguntó con qué cantante masculino le gustaría hacer un dueto, ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida: "Quiero cantar con raperos. Mi voz está más en el lado dulce, así que creo que va a sonar bien con raperos". * Colabora en un álbum sencillo con su compañero de empresa Sleepy de Untouchable, que fue lanzado el 16 de Junio de 2015 con el nombre "Cool Night". La canción es un dueto entre el talentoso rapero y la integrante de SECRET, quien es conocida por su hermosa voz. Ésta no es la primera vez que trabajan juntos, ya que ella trabajó antes con el dúo Untouchable . Debido a que la canción recibió mucho amor por parte de fans por su adorable voz y rap pegadizo, la noticia sobre el dúo recibió atención. * El MV de "Cool Night" está hecho en el estudio de grabación de TS Entertainment y el Parque del Río Han. * Se anunció que será la protagonista de un web drama llamado 'Immutable Law of First Love' donde será pareja de Kim Jeong Hoon. Está previsto que el web drama será transmitido el 16 de Septiembre con 11 episodios a través de Naver TVCAST. * El 31 de Julio de 2015 ganó un premio a la nueva mejor actriz en el 'KWEB Fest' gracias a su papel en el web drama "Drawing, Spring", siendo este su primer premio como actriz. * El 24 de Septiembre de 2015 se informó que el web drama 'Immutable Law of First Love' se ha vuelto popular y está ganando cada vez más seguidores. Además de la historia, también ha llamado la atención la química entre los personajes principales. * Protagoniza junto a Lee Jae Joon el drama "Sweet Home, Sweet Honey". Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Fancafe *Twitter *Instagram Galería Ji_Eun.jpg Ji_Eun2.jpg Ji_Eun3.jpg Ji_Eun4.jpg Ji_Eun5.jpg Ji_Eun6.png Ji_Eun7.jpg Ji_Eun8.jpg Videografia 'Corea' 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|Song Ji Eun - Twenty Five (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__